Right In Front Of Us
by SVUlover97
Summary: Takes place season 6 after Elliot and Kathy get divorced. Olivia starts to feel all these feelings for Elliot and she tried to forget them by ending their friendship. Will she finally give in to her feelings and tell Elliot how she feels? Or will she break the bond between them two? A/N: REVIEW
1. Feelings

**_. This might will not be that long, but it's an E/O. It'll switch from Olivia's point of view to Elliot's. The other times it'll just be third person. Takes place around the 6th season after Kathy and Elliot divorce. But review & enjoy (:_**

**_Chapter One: Feelings_**

**_OLIVIA'S POV:_**

I sat in the courtroom watching Alex do her stuff. Elliot was sitting beside me. I started working with him years ago and he's an amazing detective. He's a very attractive man too; seriously did I really just think that? I mean I've always thought it but it's wrong to even think it. He's my partner and I need to be professional. There was times when I've noticed him staring at me for no reason like the first time I started working here. He always seemed to hate the guys I've went on dates with…maybe it was because I always picked guys that were no good for me. I just need to stop think about him like that. It doesn't matter how I feel or think I feel… it's wrong.

After court Alex met us outside the courthouse.

"So how was that? I mean I had the jury right away." She said very confident.

"You did great Alex. I'm glad we had enough evidence to even convict him."

"Yeah, I have to thank a two very fine detectives." She laughed and turned to face us. "Well I've got head back to work." She turned and walked away.

"Hey you wanna go get lunch?" he asked.

"Um…yeah sure." I heisted at the thought.

* * *

They arrived at the café and sat down looking at menus. Olivia was silent till Elliot finally said something.

"You're kind of quiet today."

"Sorry. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No…we just normally talk. But if you don't want to that's fine."

"Well how are you and Kathy after the divorce?"

"We aren't talking anymore. I go home and sleep on the couch and just talk to the kids."

"Why don't you move out?"

He shrugged. Olivia looked at him and pressed her lips together. She didn't know what to say anymore.

**_ELLIOT'S POV:_**

Maybe Olivia was right maybe I should move out. I think the only reason I'm staying is so I don't have to be alone. I just am not ready to do that. I've been with Kathy for almost 10 years…it's hard to just walk away from that. I noticed Liv's been acting weird ever since I got divorced and she seemed to be distancing herself from me. Maybe she's seeing someone?

* * *

After they finished eating they returned to the precinct. Today was a slow tiring day, it mostly all interrogations and paper work. Olivia was getting ready to leave around 5.

"It's a bit early but I'm heading out. This okay Cap?"

"Yeah have a good night Benson."

Elliot seen her grabbing her coat and phone when he looked at the time. He knew Benson never felt earlier if they didn't have a case.

"You got a hot date?"

"Ha I wish. The only date I have is a bubble bath and some very expensive red wine I know I can't afford." She laughed.

"Well you want me to come by later? Maybe have so sort of movie night? I can stop by around 9."

"I actually want to be alone tonight. But rain check!" she called as she exited the squad room.

**_OLIVA'S POV:_**

I seriously just turned down a movie night with my best friend? That won't look like something's up at all. I wanted to get rid of the feelings I had for Elliot so I could stop picturing him like that…stop picturing him as more than just my partner…that's all he ever will be is my partner. I love him. Oh god why am I doing this to myself? I am just going to relax and not think…

* * *

Olivia laid in the tub full of bubbles and drank her wine. She felt herself drifting off to sleep. So She got out of the tub and put a tank top and lacey underwear on and laid down. She found herself thinking about Elliot again. But before she could get into thinking a lot she fell asleep.

Elliot laid on the couch thinking about just showing up at Olivia's apartment. He knew she would get pissed or upset he did when she asked him not to. He picked up his phone and send her a quick text message '_Are you still awake? I can't sleep.' _He closed his phone and laid it on his chest.

Olivia was startled when her phone started buzzing on her nightstand. She opened the text she read it and then dialed Elliot's number instead of texting.

"Hello."

"I was sleeping."

"Is that why you called me?"

"Yes I was too tried and lazy to send a text back."

"Seriously only you Liv, well go back to sleep."

"I'm up now so you should just get your ass over here already."

After hanging up she put her phone on the nightstand and fell back to sleep.

Elliot showed up 15 minutes later and she didn't answer the door so he used his key and let himself in.

"Liv? Liv?"

She finally appeared in the door way wearing what she fell asleep in and her hair all over the place. Elliot laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god, you look great!"

"You know I don't appreciate the sarcasm Stabler." She teased.

She then noticed she didn't have pants on and she walked back into the bed room and fixed her hair and put sweats on. When she came out he was sitting on the couch with a beer.

"I liked your underwear." He laughed as she sat next to him.

"You know what I don't think I like you anymore." She laughed and punched him in the arm.

She leaned her head back on the palm of her hand and noticed it looked like something was wrong with Elliot.

"What's wrong?"

"huh?"

"what is wrong Elliot? You forgetting I am your best friend and partner so I know when something's up."

"Kathy went out on a date tonight…I don't even care I just care that she just like expected me to watch the kids while she went out."

"I'm sorry El."

He looked at her and smiled. He put a hand on her hand and it sent sparks throughout her whole body. He leaned in to hug her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"El I need… I can't be friends with you anymore or partners…"

**_REVIEW (:_**


	2. Fun Buddies

_**It has some smut in here..  
& I'm writing this on my iPod so bear with me if there's any mistakes that I didn't notice!**_

_**Chapter 2: Fun Buddies:**_

"Olivia why are you saying this! I just don't fucking understand!" He shouted.

"Elliot you might not ever understand. I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

"Do what? What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked at him and leaned in and crashes her lips against his. She finally broke the kiss. He looked at her with the most confused look on his face. She just sat there for a few minutes trying to grasp the situation.

"That's what I mean when I say I can do this! Now please get leave..."

He looked at her and couldn't even believe she just kissed him...  
"You have feelings for me..." He grinned.

"Oh so this is funny? Me confused on what the hell I'm supposed to do entertains you?"

"No what entertains me is the fact I have something I tease the hell out of you with." He smiled. "Night Liv." He said as he made his way out the door.

_**OLIVIA'S POV:**_  
What the hell was I thinking kissing him? Why did I even try to end our friendship? I didn't even have a reason made up in my mind. So I kissed him! Oh god what the fuck is wrong with me. I don't think things clearly obviously. I should punch myself. Now Elliot is going to tease me... Oooh wait this might actually be a fun kind of teasing. Does that mean he has feelings for me? Or is he just messing with my head. Uh god Elliot why do you have to make me think even more? I think I should just go with the flow for a while and see if this 'teasing' leads to anything.

Olivia went to sleep after Elliot let and after she over analyzed everything.

Olivia woke up to the sound out her alarm which meant she had to start another tiring day at work. But her mood got better when she remembered she would be spending that tiring day with Elliot, she smiled to herself. She looked down at her phone and seen one new text message, she opened it and read 'after work would you like to do something?' It was from Elliot. She quickly replied ' of course!' She returned to getting ready for work.

Olivia arrived in the precinct at the same time Elliot did, they were riding the elevator together. He pressed the emergency stop button and turned to her. He pressed his body up against hers and kissed her hard shoving his tongue into her mouth which allowed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to undo his belt but Elliot stopped kissing her let her body slowly drop off his. He pulled the stop button out and turned to her with a cocky smirk.  
"You're a cocky son of a bitch, you know that Stabler?"

Right before the elevator doors open he turned to her and said "Oh I know."

They climbed out of the elevator and walked into the squad room acting as if nothing ever happened. Thought out the day Elliot would grab her ass or shove her against the wall and kiss her. She was enjoying all this and she couldn't believe she was. Everyone who knew Olivia would have guessed she wouldn't do something like this but it was a change and it was turning out to be fun. It made her happy...he made her happy.

After work Elliot and Olivia caught up with each other at his car.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" She asked climbing in the passenger side.

"Something relaxing and fun. So movies and Chinese?" He said as he started the engine.

On their way to Olivia's they stopped and picked up take out and rented 3 movies Monster-in-law, Wedding Crashers, and Saw 2. They sat on the couch and put Saw 2 in first.

"I'm going to go change quick. I'll be right back."

Olivia came back out wearing a pink silky tank top and link silky booty shorts. Elliot starred at her long legs. These 6 years he couldn't think of a time he seen her legs. She sat beside him and played the movie. He still starred at her legs even her in the tank top with no bra on.

"El? Stop starring." She raised an eyebrow and returned to looking at the tv and eating her box of orange chicken.

He looked away from her and looked at the tv. He felt his cock twitch he looked down and seen his hard on. He rolled his eyes and slowly grabbed the pillow beside him and put it on his lap. He laid his hand on Olivia's thigh. Elliot noticed she wasn't reacting or even try to do anything back to him. Was she trying to mess with him or was she mad about something?

"Liv you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm great." She smiled

"Really? You seem distant..."

"Aw I'm sorry El." She pecked him on the lips.

He pulled her into a deeper kiss. He rubbed up her thigh. He started rubbing her clit through her shorts. He took her by surprised but she allowed it and enjoyed it. He never broke the kiss but he pulled them onto the floor. He started kissing her neck and sucking on her neck. He pulled her shirt off exposing her breast. He kissed down over her breast to her stomach. He started removing her shorts. He kissed down the rest of the way reaching her pussy. He pushed two fingers into her making her moan in pleasure.

"You are really wet." He said as he pulled the two fingers out and put them in his mouth tasting her sweet juices.

He pulled her legs apart and shoved his whole big tongue inside her. He moved his tongue up and down her slit slowly making her moan. He start rubbing her clit making her scream his name. He removed his tongue and pushed two fingers inside her again, he pushed them in and out making her scream with each thrust into her. He pulled them back out and started with his mouth again this time moving his tongue fast. He shoved his tongue into her as deep as he could, making her beg.

"Oh god Elliot. Faster!" She screamed and forced his head down.

He did as he was told and went faster and with one last lick up her slit, her hot cum filled his mouth. He lick every last drop off her pussy. He slowly made his way up to her face and kissed her. Olivia grabbed her shorts and shirt and threw them on. Elliot helped her back onto the couch.  
He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I love doing that. Kathy just never liked to do it after we had kids. I love pleasing a woman."

"Screw Kathy. God was she dumb? That was amazing. I don't understand how you managed to even do the things you do but I love it."

He kissed her again.

"Well I'm going to head home to sleep on my couch." He laughed.

Olivia looked at him. She wanted him to stay but what if it was a bad idea? What if he didn't want to be more than this whole sexual friend's thing?

"You could stay with me, in my bed. I mean if you want to."

He kissed her forehead. "I'd love to."

_**REVIEWS!**_


	3. Different

_**I decided to carry on with this. I've also decided I'm going to keep it in Olivia's point of view a lot of the time. REVIEW!**_

Chapter 3: Different

Everything was so different...so better. I could feel the warmth of his body next to mine and his muscular arms around me. It was the best feeling I've felt in a long time. I never wanted this perfect morning to end. But I knew soon enough we would have to get up and return to work and go back to be just friends...just partners. It hurt not knowing what Elliot wanted from this whole situation. I knew I wanted him but I knew I was also scared of what was to come in the future. I loved him so much it scared me...

"Good morning." I said as I rolled over to face him.

He smiled brightly and god did he have the most gorgeous smile.

"Good morning. What time is it?" He asked sitting up from the bed leaning on his elbows.

"Around 6." I responded guessing the time.

I knew he only wanted to know the time because he had stayed the night with me and he was living with Kathy. He knew when he got home to change for work she would be asking where he had been and who was with. I felt bad at the fact he still had to deal with her. I wondered would it be horrible if I asked him to move in. I mean he could stay in the guess room. No one ever used that thing anyways. I knew I was about to have word vomit and just throw the idea out there, even though I wasn't sure about it. Yup here it comes…

"Elliot I was thinking why don't you move in here? I have a guess room. I mean just so you can get away from Kathy all the time."

I regretted saying it as soon as it slipped out. I never could hold in things. I always had to speak my mind. I hated that about myself. The way he looked at me when I said that looked like he was about to be sick.

"I mean you don't have to it was just an offer. You don't even have to respond now. It'll always be on the table."

"I'll take time to think about it. I mean I'd most likely be better to finally move out. But I just don't think I can do it yet."

I understood. He did live with Kathy for a lot of years and that was the only woman he'd been with. I was stupid to even ask so sudden. I really need to work on not speaking my mind. I think that's why I always end up in the hot seat. I looked at him and gave him a small awkward smile.

"I've got to get going. I'll see you at work Liv." He said and gave me a quick little kiss.

"Yeah, I'll see ya."

How could I go to work with him and act normal? What was normal? I couldn't even remember anymore. I only had one little night with him and I was already over thinking everything. He just wanted to have a little fun and I understood. He needed that sense of relief after everything with Kathy.

I dressed quickly and headed out to work for a very weird and awkward day. Elliot had already gotten to work before me. So when I walked in he looked up at me and then back to his paper work. Well there's that uncomfortable feeling I was dreading. When we got a call to a crime scene it seemed a little weirder. We would bump hands by accident and say I'm sorry or something. I think everyone noticed. Finally when the day was over and I was leaving he stopped me and pulled me into the cribs.

"Liv we need to talk."

"I know we do. Today was horrible."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect it to be like this afterwards."

I didn't confess my feelings to him because I knew this was going to happen.

"I've decided I'm going to take you up on the offer…and move it. But I don't want to sleep in the guest room I want to sleep with you…in my arms every night. I told Kathy about us. I need to admit my feels. I'm sorry. But, I want to be with you."

I did not expect him to say that. So I stood there shocked and paralyzed with fear of a broken heart. He was right in front of me and I couldn't react. He was confessing his love for me and I couldn't even respond. The only thing replaying in my head was the image of me being absolutely happy with him and then him deciding he didn't want to be with me anymore. I couldn't help but think of all the hurt it would cause me. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be with him. I would always be second guessing it. I love him so much but I felt as if something was holding be back from being happy. It was like all the past relationships I had that ended in tragedy were coming back to haunt me. I felt like I would never be happy. So I said the one think I wish I wouldn't have said…

"I'm sorry Elliot I can't be with you…"

_**Review! Don't worry everything will start looking up for them, I promise! (:**_


	4. The Change For The Better

_**Thanks for the reviews & tweets about this. Sadly this is the end of this story! So sorry for the late updates! Xox tweet me lovemariska64**_

**Chapter 4: The Change For The Better****:**

He stared at me like I just killed his dog or something. He stared blankly at me…no expression…just this blank, pale, frozen like stare. He finally looked away and blinked. When his face met up with mine again his eyes were red, he was starting to cry. I cared this much about him? Then why the hell didn't he prove it any other time? Oh yeah a wife and kids might be why.

He finally spoke.

"I…you...I don't fucking understand Olivia. What the hell was all this? Huh!" He was now screaming in my face and shaking from anger which I understood.

I'm the one that was making him yell. I was the one causing him this pain…this was all my fault for even opening my mouth about everything. Before I got to say anything he started yelling again.

"I love you Olivia. Do you understand that? Yes it took me a awhile to come around but I love you! No one else, just you. I don't understand what this was about. Why did you do this? Start all of this…was it all just a game of some sort to you? Fucking with someone else's feelings!"

I felt myself feeling with anger. I knew what was about to happen, the same thing that always happens when Benson and Stabler fight…

"Excuse me? No this wasn't anything like that, how dare you even think that you selfish prick. I love you."

"Then why can't you be with me huh Liv?"

"I'm scared. Okay? I'm scared to fall so deeply in love with you that I won't be able to live without you. I'm scared you're just going to up and leave one day and never come back. I can't lose you Elliot. You and this job are the only thing holding me from falling over the edge. I just can't bare the pain of being heartbroken again…especially by you."

He grabbed my hand and locked our fingers.

"I'll never leave. I can't promise we won't have our differences but I can promise you that I'll be here through anything and everything."

He pulled me into a long slow sweet kiss. I felt different…like I've changed…maybe for the better. I felt as if I could finally trust someone, in my whole entire life I've never been so sure about someone. He just makes me feel different and I think that's what scares me the most. Yes I loved him more than anything but I keep thinking about myself in this situation and how it could go bad in so many different ways. I wish we could be perfect but we are perfectly imperfect. I keep thinking about the beginning of our friendship and partnership, he was there for everything…he never left me. Why do I feel like he's going to now? Now that he is finally mine.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes make it known he was very serious about being here. I loved it when he looked into my eyes it made me feel like we were the only two people left on the earth.

"I love you Olivia, like I said nearly 6 years ago… I'm your partner for better or worse. I'm in it for the long haul."

"I love you to. I'm sorry I put you through all this shit. I should've known better. I know you; I know you'd never leave."

He pulled me into a long and reassuring hug, from that point on I knew everything was going to be fine.

"Let's go home."

I smiled and nodded as we walked out of the cribs hand in hand.

_I knew from that point on this is what I wanted forever…_

_**I've decided to end this. I loved the reviews and tweets but I feel the story should end at this point in time. I will still carry on my other ones I promise! Xox.**_


End file.
